


Enticed by an unsolved case

by satsukinnie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukinnie/pseuds/satsukinnie
Summary: Kyoko found Ludenberg peculiar. Everyone else in her class seemed simple enough. Even with Fukawa, it wasn’t hard to figure out that someone else hid within her. But when she looked at Ludenberg, trying to uncover her secrets, her mind always wandered to those eyes... those lips... no, she mustn’t be enticed by an  unsolved case.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Kyoko’s thoughts

The lilac headed girl awoke to the sound of static as a light flickered on in front of her. She opened her eyes.

“Good morning everyone!” the bear which was about to make her work harder than ever before spoke “It is now 7am and nighttime is officially over! Time to rise and shine! Get ready to great another beee-yutiful day!”

Kyoko enjoyed her sleep. It’s the one time where she doesn’t have to be constantly analytical of everything and everyone around her, not knowing what could be useful for the next case. So being woken up like this was a definite... hindrance. Sighing, she got out of bed, got dressed, and headed out the door.

***

After searching the school yet again, the still hopeful students met in the dining hall to discuss their “findings”. Kyoko, of course, had searched the whole school thoroughly and found nothing, explaining why she didn’t have much hope for the meeting. But, of course, she didn’t show it.

The class started conversing, and though she was still keeping an ear out for anything that might prove to be useful, her mind was on something else at the moment. Ludenberg.

Hope’s peak, unsurprisingly, carried a good amount of suspicious characters and Kirigiri’s class was no exception to that. It was easy to tell who the honest ones were, like Naegi, Asahina, Fujisaki and was also easy to figure out the suspicious ones, like Fukawa and Enoshima. Of course, Ludenberg was the least bit honest, but her analytical instincts weren’t the only thing drawing her to Ludenberg. She wondered about the girl’s suspicious behaviour trying to control the group, but also if Ludenberg would enjoy spending time with her. There was something different about her, she just couldn’t figure out what it was.

“Kirigiri! Any luck with your search?” the hall monitor quizzed.

“No, unfortunately” Replied Kirigiri curtly.

Though she seemed annoyed on the surface, she was thankful for the reality check. Kirigiri had no time to be thinking about Ludenberg’s life, especially not in the situation she was currently in. She decided to keep an eye on her, and leave it at that. Gathering up her thoughts, she joined the rest of the class surrounding the monochrome bear as he caused trouble.

***  
As the night time announcement played, Kyoko lay on her bed with many thoughts crossing her mind. Monokuma had come and handed out “motive videos”, and though the class tried to remain hopeful, Kyoko had a feeling that something bad was afoot. And although that was what she should be focused on, her mind kept drifting back to those dangerous yet soft eyes, that direct yet playful mouth. For some reason, every thought kept coming back to Ludenberg, and Kirigiri hoped she could figure out what it was. With one last thought of the goth lolita, Kyoko drifted asleep.


	2. Day 2

Celeste awoke to that nuisance of a bear's voice. The morning announcement sounded. Sleepily, the girl got out of bed.

They had agreed the day prior to meet together in the dining hall for breakfast. The time agreed upon didn't bother Celeste, as she figured her looks were more important. Patting her poof into the white setting powder, she thought of the people she had met before. Most of them weren't particularly special. C-rankers at most, they weren't any different from anyone she had met before. There was one person that was an exception to that though.

The lilac headed girl seemed to have a refined sense of dignity to her, which struck her. It matched hers, and though there had never been one before, it was what she looked for in a B, maybe even A-ranker. What drew her in even more, though, was the lingering mystery about the woman. Gloves covered her hands, a cloud of amnesia surrounded her talent... she wanted to figure her out.

A sudden knock on her door brought her back down to earth.

"Ludenberg! I judge that as a good student, you have not forgotten about our breakfast meeting, yes?"

It was the guy with spiky black hair... Ishimaru? She hadn't payed much attention to everyone's introductions.

"Yes, however I think it quite rude to interrupt a lady in the middle of her getting ready, don't you agree?" She smiled in that fake accent of hers.

"How rude of me! My deepest apologies." He said, seemingly sincerely.

Sighing as he shut her door, Celeste got back to work. Interrupting her, however, was that monochrome bear.

"What's this?" She questioned.

"A body has been discovered!"

Someone had died? Strangely, a sense of panic began to arise in the gambler's chest. The lilac headed girl was still alive, right?

"After a certain amount of time, which you may use however you like, the class trial will begin! Since this is the first time, please gather in the gym for me to elaborate upon how the class trial will work."

Pinning the two drills onto her head, the gambler ran out the door.

***

The black haired girl flung open the doors of the gym and quickly used her eyes the scan the room. Stress lines began to form on her forehead as she located the girl who for some reason allured her. Sighing a sigh of comfort, she realised the other girl had her eyes locked on her. Alarm took over her again. Did she look strange? Was something in her teeth? The mystery girl flashed her a warm smile. As her stomach for some reason fluttered, she gave a genuine one back.

***

It was now quite a while later. Celeste wasn't one to investigate, however she did scan over the crime scene once. She had found the writing on the wall and then assumed it was Leon, however she relied on others to reveal the truth. She was relaxing now in the dining hall, with a cup of milk tea brewed to perfection. 

Suddenly, the doors to the dining hall swung open. Distinguished footsteps entered the door and Celeste recognised the girl with the gloves and purple jacket.

"Ah, Ludenberg." Kyoko greeted curtly.

"Kyoko, how do you do? I'd like it if you called me Celeste, I should think us close enough" She voiced.

"Hmmm." It seemed she was thinking "I'm doing as good as one can during a killing game. Just trying to piece the puzzle together. How've you been doing?" Kirigiri questioned in turn.

"I'd say I'm fairing pretty well. Would you like to discuss the fruits of our investigations? Usually I'd keep it to myself but..." she looked the girl over "You seem to be of higher intellect than the others."

The other girl chuckled. "I think the same goes for you. Let me check out the kitchen, and then we can talk."

As Kyoko gathered evidence from the kitchen, Celeste flushed red. Something about the girl complimenting her made her feel all warm... though she hated to admit it. The girl returned from the kitchen and took a seat opposite the flushed girl.

"So." Kyoko began. "What did you find?"

"Well, the writing behind her seems to say Leon, and paired with the fact that there are no hairs on the floor, I'd say it renders Naegi blameless and Kuwata the culprit. As Makoto would have no reason to remove his hair. I maybe missing some details, but I'm pretty confident with who I'm voting for." She finished.

Kyoko's eyes lit up. "That's what the writing was! And as it's upside down, it makes sense that Maizono wrote it!" 

"I'm glad I could be of help." She articulated in full truth.

"Thank you Celeste. I knew I was missing something." Kyoko blushed.

The girl began to lean closer to her. Thoughts flooded the gambler's mind as the distance between them closed. Kyoko's tender lips brushed against Celeste powdered cheek.

"For your trouble." Kirigiri whispered softly in Celeste's ear.

The girl returned back to her seat as Celeste used her cup to cover her face which was now completely crimson. Getting a grip on herself, she looked over to Kyoko and noticed that she, too, was blushing slightly.

"Milk tea, is it? I find that it's best when you pour in the milk while the tea is brewing. I mean, otherwise, it would really just be milk with tea, right?" Kyoko commented.

In an instant, Celeste had forgotten about what had just occured prior. Ludenberg was passionate about very few things, however tea happened to be one of them.

"You seem to know your way around tea. I find that that's the only way to prepare it, and it tastes a lot better that way." Ludenberg paused to think "Maybe your talent is being the ultimate barista" She joked.

The other girl responded to her jest with a laugh and said: "I think you'd be better at it then me."

In the most despair-ridden of situations, the girls had found hope in each other and were able to relax for the first time in days. Time flew by as they laughed and prattled about trivial matters. And for a short while, they forgot about everything concerning them. The announcement incinuating the end of the investigation period rang, and the pair left for the lift together.

***

After taking her nightly shower, Celeste slipped into bed and pulled the covers over her. She knew she should be worried about the dark end that may be in store for her, but her meeting with Kirigiri couldn't leave her mind. Though she had forgotten about it at the time, she now remembered the way she had felt when the other girl kissed her. She squealed, which was something the woman had never done before. Thoughts and hopes for them slowly guided her to sleep.


End file.
